


Breakfast in Bed

by soufflegirl91



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Q is useless before tea, honestly he's such a sap, so sweet it will give you toothache, sweet potato Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: “Hmmmm, you smell like sexy baklava.”“I do? And what does sexy baklava smell like, exactly?”“Like nuts and pastry and honey and,” James felt Q’s brows furrowing against his leg, “and sexy James Bond smell.”
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 24
Kudos: 115
Collections: A Party In Sherwood





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/gifts).



> HEY CHRISTINE, IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I MADE YOU THIS FIC! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! 
> 
> Christine threw out the prompt "you smell like sexy baklava" and this is what I did with it :D 
> 
> Thanks to Ksan for giving it a second opinion :)

The rustle of bedclothes pulled James’s attention away from his crossword. Vex, curled up in his lap, merely twitched an ear as Q sighed and snuffled, burrowing further into the duvet as if to ward off wakefulness a while longer.

James smiled, using his pen to mark the page and setting his crossword book on the bedside table. Q before tea was  _ always _ worth his full attention, especially when James had been away on mission for three weeks. 

“Good morning, darling.”

A muffled groan was all the reply he received. His lips twitched as he smothered a chuckle. For all his talk of doing damage in his pyjamas, his Q was very much  _ not _ a morning person. On the rare occasions he didn’t have to set an alarm for work, Q was dead to the world until bodily functions or a better offer forced him awake. 

Well. James would just have to see if he could provide a good enough incentive. 

He brushed his fingers over the silky soft hair peeking out above the duvet, stroking the curved shell of Q’s ear. 

“Hnnnnggg.” 

Q’s ears always  _ had _ been sensitive. 

“I’ve missed you too.” 

“Uurrghhh, ‘s too ‘rly,” Q grumbled inarticulately into the pillow. James felt a frisson of success, however, as Q inched closer, tangling their legs together and throwing his right arm over James’s thigh, practically spooning his leg. Vex meeped indignantly at her displacement, but sauntered off in search of Bother instead of unleashing her claws. 

“It’s really not. It’s almost 11, actually. Practically midday. Half the day is wasted.” 

“Liiiiiies. Not wasted. When did you get in?” 

Q was still talking into the pillow, but he seemed to be regaining his diction. James grinned. Progress.

“Oh, about three hours ago. But you were utterly dead to the world and snoring  _ so _ delightfully, I just had to come and join you. Snoring is the perfect background noise for crosswords, didn’t you know?” 

“Heeeeyyy!” 

Q poked James in the thigh, and he took a moment to be grateful his lover’s hand wasn’t resting any higher up. He stroked Q’s hair again in wordless apology for his teasing, looking fondly down at the dark, tousled curls. Q really did have  _ spectacular  _ bedhead. 

“Hmmmm, you smell like sexy baklava.”

“I do? And what does sexy baklava smell like, exactly?” 

“Like nuts and pastry and honey and,” James felt Q’s brows furrowing against his leg, “and sexy James Bond smell.” 

“Sexy James Bond smell,” he chuckled, “if I’m going to be marketing that as a cologne, it probably needs a better name.” 

“Eau de 007. Wait, no. A Touch of Bond. Sex and Gunpowder. Shaken and Stirred. Why do all colognes have stupid names,” Q murmured into his leg, shifting again to get even closer. James grinned. Now they  _ were _ getting somewhere.

“Because they’re trying to sell you what you want to be and it’s about 99% bullshit?” Q’s sleepy tangents were hard to follow at the best of times, but Q’s shifting was also serving to wake up parts of  _ James _ and it was all rather distracting. “Besides, I think you’ll find the baklava smell is actually breakfast.”

“Breakfast?” Q finally,  _ finally _ opened his eyes. The way his whole face lit up when he looked up at James made something settle in his chest. He was home now, and could put the mission behind him. “Hi,” Q grinned. 

James didn’t try to resist the urge to lean down and kiss Q’s nose, grinning as it wrinkled adorably at the brush of his stubble.

“Hello, darling. Did you sleep well?”

“Mmmm, yes.” Q pushed himself up a bit, stealing James’s pillow and coming to rest his head on his shoulder, legs still entwined. “I didn’t even hear you come in. Now what’s this about breakfast?” 

“I brought you baklava. Not the generic airport stuff, either. I got an assortment from the market in Ankara.”

Q turned his head up to James, wordlessly searching for James’s lips. The kiss was soft, familiar and just a little bit heated. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too. Or were you talking to the baklava?” 

Q rolled his eyes at James’s cheeky grin, now firmly awake. Mission  _ almost _ accomplished.

“I missed you,” he dropped another kiss on Q’s forehead. 

“I’m glad you’re home.” Q kissed the scar on his shoulder. 

They stayed like that for a moment, hands seeking skin, James stroking Q’s back, Q stroking James’s side, reveling in the other’s presence. Soon, Q shifted yet again, straddling James and rising to meet his mouth. The pair traded lazy kisses that soon grew more and more heated. 

“So,” James panted when they finally parted to get their breath back. “Do you want a cup of tea with that baklava?” 

“Maybe later,” Q grinned, nipping at James’s lips. “I’m hungry for something else, first.” 


End file.
